Candy and Sleep
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: Just a short story of LxLight. L is obviously tired, but refuses to sleep.


The day had went as normal as it usually did, yet for some reason the great detective L was exhausted. Not that he would openly admit that to anyone. He continued to provide theories about the Kira case and how he thought that Misa Amane was the second Kira. Nobody seemed to notice the fact that Ryuzaki kept dozing off from time to time, either that or they respected him and kept silent. Well still, whatever the reason, he knew that he would have to sleep tonight. Good thing it was almost ten o'clock and everyone was heading home.

But one person remained. Curious, L lifted his weary head to meet the boy's eyes, his expression blank like normal. "Light-kun?"

The brown haired boy smiled softly at the detective, shrugging. He hadn't said anything, but he had seen how tired Ryuzaki was. "I'm not stupid. I'll keep watch on the cameras while you get some rest." Light said simply.

L was repeatedly surprised by how similar his and Light's minds were. His whole life and never meeting another person that he could relate to... well, let's just leave it at he was happy. "No, I'm quite fine. You're free to go to your house."

Light sighed audibly. When Ryuzaki set his mind to do something, he was quite stubborn. "Look, Ryuzaki. You're not fooling me. When was the last time you slept?"

L pondered that thought for a few seconds. Truth was he hadn't gotten much rest in almost a week. So he lied. "Yesterday."

"Liar." Light countered. "Remember I was with you. And you don't look like you slept yesterday."

L placed a thumb to his lips, rubbing his right foot over his left, then doing the same thing with the other foot. It was no use lying. With Light being as smart- well, almost- as himself, he couldn't fool him even if he tried. "Ryuzaki?" Light's voice broke through his subconsciousness.

"Hm?" L seemed uninterested. "What is it?"

Light watched L, frowning. "Come on." It was obvious he wasn't taking no for an answer. Suddenly, Light Yagami extended his arms... Only to wrap them tightly around Ryuzaki's stiff body. "Wha-?!" L squawked, squirming to get out of the other boy's embrace.

Light held strong, picking the black haired boy up out of his chair and began walking toward the bedroom.

"Light-kun, I demand you to release me!" L struggled, but it was no use. He was far to weak and sleepy to escape. Not in the current state he was in. At long last Light set Ryuzaki down on the hotel bed, and he huffed in annoyance. "That was unnecessary."

Light chuckled softly, shaking his head. Ryuzaki sure knew how to play the part, but he could see through it. "Cut it out. Don't make me get Watari in here." He warned.

L immediately fired back, attacking with facts. "If you did do that, then he'd ask why you're still here. And I'm sure you making sure I slept wouldn't be the best excuse."

Light scoffed. L was right of course. He was supposed to have left with his father, but instead he'd stayed. And usually staying after hours wasn't allowed. "You keep quiet about this, or so help me I will hurt you."

Light immediately winced at his poor choice of words when he saw Ryuzaki's eyes narrow. "T-that's not what I meant." He said quickly.

"No. I understand completely what you meant." L's voice was a tad bit colder than normal, and he could hear a hint of anger. Or worse, hurt. "You can leave now."

Light frowned, wondering if that was really what he should do. It's certainly what L wanted, but would it be the best thing to do? No. Of course not. "No. I'm staying with you, Ryuzaki."

L's gaze fell to the boring pattern of the comforter, clearly deep in thought. What could he possibly be thinking about? How Light was acting suspicious? Really Light simply was looking out for the poor boy. He was stressed out because of this case, and hardly in a state to think properly, which wouldn't get the case moving very fast. "Alright." L said at last.

Wait, what? Light raised an eyebrow at the boy before shaking it off. Whatever the reasoning for letting him stay, he had agreed to it. "Thank you."

Ryuzaki nodded slightly, sitting on the bed in his normal position with his knees pulled to his chest. "I suppose I should be the one thanking you, Light."

Light cocked his head in curiosity. "What for?"

"If you hadn't made me, there is a 93% chance that I most likely wouldn't have even attempted to rest. No, truthfully I wouldn't have even thought about it."

Light shrugged. "I was just doing the right thing. Besides, we both know Watari wouldn't have made you go to sleep."

They both chuckled at that. "Very true." L agreed, but his smile soon faded. He could feel his body aching, his head begging for a break. His eyelids drooped for a few seconds, almost shutting completely, but then Ryuzaki snapped them open again.

Light saw this and frowned, placing one hand on L's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm right here, and I'll wake you up if something new happens, okay?"

Ryuzaki barely was able to nod before drifting off. Sleep was greatly appreciated at the moment, and Light watched L carefully, seeing his body relax and his head hang. With a gentle wave of his hand, Light brushed a few black strands of hair out of L's face. "Good night, Ryuzaki. Sweet dreams."


End file.
